Swapped
by TheSealer
Summary: Reversal AU. Heroes and Villains switch roles. Inspired by deviantart. So, Greed (Edward) enjoyed almost a century of freedom since he flew the coop from his siblings and bastard of a father. Now he's back and in hot water. Literally. Rated T to be safe.


**Once I saw an art on deviantart 'Homunculus Remake' by Kay-Jay97. Since then this has been squirming in my brain until I let it out. Though i made it a bit more complex than the art implies. It's Shattered Glass-verse of FMA:B. Good guys and bad guys switch roles.**

**This won't be expanded, unless backed by a LOT of support. As of now, I'm busy with MHA.**

**Warning: lightly described torture in the end.**

* * *

"You seem to have had a full day and a half." spoke a blond, maturing girl on the cusp of womanhood. Despite her youthful appearance and playful tone of voice, her blue eyes carried a tone of command, experience and a delight for cruelty. Her chest had a red tattoo of a serpentine dragon biting its tail.

"Indeed, Lust." the other speaker was also female and blond, but older. A youthful adult whom, despite her older looks, knew she was beneath the younger-looking female in their hierarchy. "But I'm happy to report it was a very productive day. Your suspicions have been confirmed. It seems the Isvhalan woman and the palm-tree haired child travelling with her are viable candidates for sacrifice. As is their acquaintance, Professor Kimblee."

"And then there were three. With the little dwarf out of the flask, we have four. One more is all we need." the young lady, Lust, mused.

"That aside, I made an unexpected catch." the older blond gestured. The mechanisms on the abode above creaked. A short figure chained to a plate. A teenage boy with long, golden hair tied in a ponytail. His chest showed several bullet wounds, barely regenerated.

Lust lost her composure for a brief moment gazing upon the capture. "Well, look what the lieutenant dragged in. It's been a century since I've seen that face. Rise and shine, _Greed_. You can't sleep all day, little brother."

The prisoner's eyes snapped open and he growled: "Who are you calling LITTLE, you skank!?"

Lust took no offense. "You're a sight to see, Greed. Or do you prefer 'Edward' nowadays? It looks like your Ultimate Shield let you down after all."

"Maybe, but what can you do about it?" the prisoner rolled his eyes, refusing to show fear in front of _her_. "And hello yourself, sister Lust. Feel free to pierce me with your Ultimate Spear anytime you want. Or just throw a wrench at my head, like you used to. I missed that." he finished with a load of sarcasm.

A sound of something hard being slowly crushed lured Greed's attention. He spotted a thin young man of Asian features. He had long, dark hair in a loose ponytail. The young man was busy chewing what appeared to be pieces of a human corpse. Ribs easily cracked under his human-looking teeth.

Instead of being horrified or disgusted, Greed deadpanned. "Looks like the gang's all here. My big brother Gluttony, are you still enjoying wolfing down some new backstreet pals of yours?"

The Xhinguese man gave him a brief glance and quietly returned to his grotesque meal. Greed shrugged then smirked upon seeing his other relative.

"Ah, isn't this a surprise? My little brother, Envy. How are you enjoying being second-in-command of this little group of family lackies? I'm guessing you got that job right after I ditched it." the captured homunculus chose just the combination of words to provoke his sibling.

Unlike the other homunculi, whom were all half-siblings sharing just a father, Greed and Envy shared also a mother. Neither could really remember her name or face. Just that she had a gentle smile. In fact, not a single homunculi could recollect their mothers, since Father appeared in their lives.

"And where is my pervert old bud, Sloth?" Greed would at least be a little happy to see him again. Sloth was an easy guy to hang around, to be honest.

"Oh, he's busy. And he won't be back for a long while." Lust replied curtly.

"That's touching." of course, that bastard Envy had to but in. "Have you grown so soft that you actually missed the family you ditched?"

"You wouldn't know how it feels to be likeable, you loser." Greed snapped back. "I bet good money when I hit the road, you were just begging for a chance to prove to be better than me, so you could win our old shit of a man's love, uh? How has that worked out for ya?"

The other golden-eyed, golden-haired homunculus hissed. "Shut up, or I'll make your head roll!" for emphasis he morphed his arm into a blade.

"Stay put, Envy." Lust ended the bickering with a cutting edge of a tone.

Envy growled but relented, shifting his arm back to normal.

"That's right, stay put, you mangy mutt." Greed had forgotten how much he loved humiliating the bastard that was his only full-blooded brother. He knew he was between a rock and a hard place. But if he was going down, he'd get a few chuckles out of it.

Envy looked ready to lose it and go ballistic on Greed, and it was only Lust's cold glare that halted him.

Having enough, Greed looked down at the unknown blond woman in a uniform. "So who's the blondy bitch that filled my ass with bullets?"

"I am Wrath, the Furious." the military woman replied passionless.

"So the family is complete. Our cretin of a father finally expunged all of his sins, uh." Greed gave a subtle look around. He could sense the fucker's presence close by. Damn smug bastard was probably watching everything from the shadows…

"And just you wait until you hear this;" of course, Envy had to butt in. He was eager to get any chance to upset his big brother. He pointed to Wrath. "_She_ has been assigned to be our mole into the military of Amestris. And guess who's she working for? Our eldest brother that you certainly have missed so much!" Envy's smirk could split his head apart.

Greed looked like he had chewed something rammish. "My condolences, little sister. Bet you're having the time of your life sucking off that bastard Pride's dick."

Wrath offered no reply. Instead, someone else did. A jovial echoed from the ceiling. Greed looked upwards to see a pitch black darkness with a red eye and a crooked mouth with shark-like teeth.

Greed groaned. "Damned bastard! The second person I hate most in the whole wide world."

"I'm touched, _little _brother." the shadows of Pride spoke with an adult, educated voice that didn't bother to hide a dark ocean of malice.

"I'll show you 'little', you military shit!"

Another voice echoed in the large abode. It quieted down every Homunculus. A man of long, golden hair sat upon a throne at the end of the dome, like in the altar of a cathedral. The man bore a striking resemblance to Envy and Greed, especially the latter.

"Greed, my son. It has been quite some time. Nearly a hundred years, I imagine." the man spoke with a hint of amusement, like he was just doing casual talk.

"Hohenheim." Greed spoke with nothing but venom. While addressing the likes of Envy and Pride there was some anger and mocking, to his father and creator, there was pure, undiluted hate.

"I see you still refuse to call me 'father'." Hohenheim shook his head, seemingly sorrowful. "You break your old man's heart."

"Let me out of here, and I'll break a lot more than that, you deepshit!"

"Tut-tut. I see you haven't changed at all in the last century. One would think after running around for so long, you'd get that rebellious phase out of your system."

"I may just do that, after I manage to get your DNA out of my system." Greed spat.

Hohenheim stood up from his throne. "Leave us." he commanded the other Homunculi, who obeyed without question. Pride's darkness vanished and Gluttony carried all of his snack. The father was left alone with one of his many sons.

"In spite of your beliefs, Greed, you have always occupied a special place in my heart. You may not be my firstborn, but you are my heir. And not just because you are my mirror image, my son. It's because of your very attitude. You are just like me when I was your...well, not your age, but more accurately, when I was your height." he finished with a touch of provoking humor.

"Suck it, old fart! I'm not returning to your beck and call."

Hohenheim shook his head, never dropping that amused smile. "You misunderstand, my beloved son. Whether you like it or not, you will return to me. Though I'd prefer you do it willingly. Therefore, I'm willing to devote some time to spend with you. Just so you know how much your father loves you."

The ground underneath opened up. Beneath Greed rose a big container with molten metal.

"Geez, death by melting. I know you're pretty old, but that's just cliche." Greed smirked, though he eyed the boiling liquid with an ounce of wariness.

"Not death, my son. Not unless you force me to use that last resort. Please understand, when a father has to hurt his children, it's because he loves them." without another word, Hohenheim made a gesture and Greed was slowly lowered into the lava-like soup.

The rebellious Homunculus screamed in agony. He was slowly lowered into the deadly pool until it reached his waist. Then it stopped and he remained stationary. His philosopher stone tried to repair his lower limbs, but it kept wasting energy trying to regenerate legs in a temperature high enough to liquify bone and flesh.

Hohenheim made another gesture and Greed was pulled out. His legs began regenerating properly. The son's pained screams diminished. Panting, he shot his father with a savage smirk:

"Nice pool you got here, Hoehenheim! Nice and hot, like the flames in Hell that spat your ass out! I'm gonna recommend it to Envy and Pride! They'll love it!"

Another gesture and Greed was half-dipped in the boiling pool again. The cycle repeated itself, indefinitely.

…

...

…

...

…

"_You bastard!" the little boy trashed against the restrains pinning him to the table. Hateful tears cascaded down his gold eyes. Before him was the target of his hate._

"_Now, my son…"_

"_Shut up! I'm not your son. You killed m-mommy!" he half-screamed, half-sobbed._

"_...There is no need for grief. You and your brother are about to become something great. My son, my Avarice." the golden-haired man smiled, a crimson stone in his palm. He pried open Edward Elric's mouth and shoved the stone down his throat._

…_._

"_Mommy!" Edward cried out into the night, looking at the burning house. He struggled against his father's titanium grip. The man he saw setting the place on fire. "Please, come back!" he cried into the night, drowning the wails of his little brother Alphonse, who sobbed on Hoehenheim's other cold grip._

…_._

"_Boys, I have a surprise for you!" Mommy just came into their room, looking very happy. She grabbed a little baby Al in her arms and Ed followed, clinging to her dress. She took them to the hall in the house where a big man of long, golden hair and eyes stood._

"_Edward, Alphonse, this man is your father. You father is home. We can be a complete family again!"_

_Edward looked the man over. He had a dad? He never thought he had one of those. Never saw him before. And this man, tall and smiling...he looked weird._

* * *

**Role Reversal AU:**

**Winry - Lust**

**Hawkeye - Wrath**

**Edward - Greed**

**Alphonse - Envy**

**Gluttony - Ling**

**Havoc - Sloth**

**Mustang - Pride**

**Hohenheim - Father**

**In this AU, bad guys and good guys swapped places. More or less. I don't see little Selim Bradley as a Colonel. Dr. Marcoh and Kimblee switched morals and professions. Anyone wants to try and guess who the Ishvalan woman and palm-tree head are? There are some elements of the original anime in this.**

**Mind you, this AU still has a lot of plot holes to fill. Any ideas, you're free to fire away.**


End file.
